Alaska Brooklyn Styles
Alaska Brooklyn Styles Slytherin Fifth Year Age: 15 School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry House: Slytherin Job: She's a student. Patronus: A grizzly bear. Boggart: Being possessed. Personality Alaska is a intelligent girl. She'll point out all that you did/said wrong. Besides being intelligent, she's also very blunt, often being mistaken for ignorance. She knows when to stop, yet she almost never does. She also likes outsmarting people she knows are very ignorant/stupid/dumb. Alaska has her mischievous and daring side, taking a certain liking to trying new things. She has a big liking to Quidditch and has played every single year she can, mainly as seeker. Although she has her daring and smartass side, she has her sweet one, too. She can be quite supportive of her friends. No matter what the situation, she'll try to make you smile if you're pissed/feeling depressed. Brooklyn likes staying positive, also keeping an open mind for everything. She can be a bit awkward at first, but a total darling after a while. She's quick to get comfortable with, so that's good. Alaska is the kind of girl who wants good grades, but also wants to give a good use to every second of her life. When judgmental towards her friends (or her), Alaska is an absolute b*tch. History Marcel Styles, was a close friend of the royal family of England. His father had been a member of the Parliament and his mother had been of great use to the queen. Everyone had expected him to fall in love with a British woman of his class, rich and snobby. On one of the secret visits to the United States, he fell head over heels for a young Native American descendant woman. Marcel had gotten horribly with her. They despised each other, yet slowly, they somehow managed to fall in love. Marcel's father wouldn't have it. Neither would his mother. Marcel had taken her to England to meet his parents, yet neither of them liked her. They thought Marcel should marry a British woman of class. Not some "low-life peasant". His parents forcefully made him leave her. How? By an arranged marriage with another woman. The woman perfect in the eyes of his parents. The woman never left England, though. She denied the flight ticket Marcel's parents had offered and instead disappeared. He and his wife to be got along well, yet they just wanted to be friends. Just like with Alaska's mother, he began falling for the young woman. Her name was Cassandra. Unknown to Cassandra, Marcel had visited his ex in the place where she was staying at, which was at some motel in Cheshire. It raised suspicion in the media, yet they let him be. There, Marcel had sex with her, thus creating Alaska. During the pregnancy, Alaska's mother remained hidden. Marcel had hired a doctor (woman) to remain by her side and stay silent. During the birth, there were some complications and Alaska's mother died. Her last wish was for Marcel to fake the child as Cassandra's. It would be difficult, as Cassandra hadn't looked pregnant during the last nine months, yet Marcel agreed to do so. In her honor, he gave his daughter a Native-American name, Alaska. Alaska meant "mass land". To make a fake story, Marcel had to tell his wife, Cassandra, everything. At first she was pissed and despised the child, yet slowly, she grew fond of the young girl. Growing up, Alaska knew of the truth. She wasn't a child of Cassandra. She did have to fake it, as her grandparents never found out who her mother really was, and instead thought her mum was Cassandra. Growing up close to royalty wasn't easy for her. Being friends with them was much harder. Especially when she had her magical outbursts and visions. Yes, she was a witch. Seer, too. Did she know how to control it? No. Did anybody else know? No. Just her father and step-mother. Apparently, her biological mother was a pure-blood, and so was her step-mom. Her dad? He was a muggle who knew of magic thanks to his wife, child, and ex-lover. When she turned 11, she received a Hogwarts letter, yet she didn't go there. She went to one in America. Why? To be able to feel closer to her biological mom, whom was a descendant from Native Americans. During her time, she learned more of seers and focused on that area a bit more, as well as Divination. During her fourth year there, she wanted to go back home. She loved it there, especially Quidditch, but felt home sick. Her father immediately agreed and transferred her to Hogwarts, where she currently studies in. Wand WIP CoolBowsd.png Alaska.jpg CoolBowwee.png Alaska45.jpg